Neverseen alternate ending and alternate next book
by BlogMother
Summary: In this twist ending, you will see the new challenges Sophie has to face, and my own version of the next book! Keefe and Sophie will be shipped in this Fanfiction, and be advised for lots of turns. The whole team will be included, but a limit of 4 characters were given. I will try to update constantly!
1. Alternate ending

**Hello everyone! I' would just like to say thank you for clicking this story and hopefully reading it!**

 **I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did!**

 **This first "chapter" is more of an alternate ending and the rest is more of an alternate next book, so enjoy!**

 **(p.s I ship Keefster, but we ALL ship different things, right?)**

Keefe turned to Sophie, tears streaming down his cheeks."I won't" he whispered in a barely audible voice. Sophie's heart screamed as he dropped the pendant which was to brand her, white scars covering his hands. Hot tears blurred her vision as fury boiled inside her.

"This will cost you ." Brant said in his raspy voice. Sophie turned to Keefe,

"Please. I don't want them to hurt you." Sophie whispered as Brant smirked with such evil, it was hard not to look at him. Brant grabbed Sophie's arm with his good hand, Fintan a close stand by. Searing pain wretched through Sophie's harm as she belted out cries of agony. Keefe screamed in agony, as if it was more painful for him being there as it was for the burns to Sophie's skin. Keefe pulled out a goblin throwing star and without thinking whipped it at Brants arm, flawless aim. Brant ripped his hand off Sophie's arm, grunting in pain as he pulled out the star and dropped it to the ground, letting the thick blood streak down his arms. Fintan grabbed Keefe, holding him still as he reached back from Sophie's necklace, which had caused a beam of light for her to leap home.

"Go Sophie" he said as Brant stalked toward him "I'll be fine." He showed a sad smirk and clenched his teeth as Fintan slightly burned him. Sophie turned and took 3 steps closer to the beam of light but turned back and listened to the last thing Fintan had said to Keede.

"This will slightly change things, , and you will be punished, but you are far too important to let go to waste." Sophie choked out a sob as Keefe screamed from being burned again. Sophie wanted to help, but she knew she should wait, as the black swan would not want her to risk her life like that.

"I will come for you Keefe," Sophie managed "And I will always, no matter what happens, be there for you." She felt new streams of tears go down her face as Keefe said the last words as she stepped into the light,

"I will always be there for you Foster. I love you the way you are" The last sentence was barely audible and Sophie was not completely sure she heard him correctly, but she held glimmers of hope that was what he said.


	2. Chapter 1

**SO sorry this chapter is so short, the next ones will be longer. We have not had much time to wrok on it until now but it will be constantly updated from here!**

Sophie stepped out from the light, seeing 2 figures rushing towards her on the plush green of Havenfield, she remembered seeing Grady and Edalines Horrified faces streaming with tears before everything went black around her. A blinding light flicked in her eyes as she barely squinted them open, surrounding her around her canopied bed was all of the Vackers, except Alvar, the traitorous member on their group, Elwin, Her beloved doctor that has treated all of her many, many injuries, ,the man whom had sparked her life, Granite one of the 5 members of the black swans collective, and

Grady and Edaline, clutching each other in their arms as tears rolled off their cheeks. As sophie looked around, almost everyone looked like that. Except Fitz, who gave Sophie a sad smile and transmitted to her, _You really need to stop scaring us like that. Its pretty horrible how many times i've had to watch you suffer_. Sophie felt her face slightly warm with his words, her cheeks rosy pink. _It's not my fault I get wrapped up in all the drama and danger,_ Sophie joked, _And plus, do you think I want to be like this - and before you answer it's no._ Just as she finished transmitting to Fitz, Elwin started to talk to her,

"Sophie, what happened?" He asked from the end of her bed. He sat their with a worried expression on his face, a worry wrinkle creased between his eyebrows and Sophie could only think that it had been caused by her and her many accidents. She let out a sigh as she started to speak, her voice was coarse, thick like honey.

"Its Keefe," she started, "He-he went with them," her eyes started to well with tears as the scenario replayed in her head. "I don't know what happened," she managed. "I'm pretty tired, I don't think I can talk about this anymore." She felt the weights shift on her mattress as Fitz sat on her right and her parents to her left. She felt Eadlines soft lifs plant a kiss on her forehead and Fitz's warm hand grasp hers. She let herself fade into a deep sleep as continuous nods went to from person to person around the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Please leave reviews so we know what to critique!**

It had been three days. Three days since she had been betrayed. Betrayed by the person she had trusted and depended on deeply.

Sophie woke up from a fitful nightmare filled sleep. All her tears had been spent in her three days of sorrow and silence. Mr. Forkle, a.k.a, Magnate Leto, had dropped the bomb of Prentice being awake and then left with few other words. Then, Sophie was left alone to the demise of her own thoughts. They swirled around in her head like a tornado. A part of Sophie longed to go back before she meant Fitz and was brought to the Elven world. Things were simpler back then. She was innocent and unaware of the war brewing in the shadows of her true people's world. Now, she felt a heavy weight constantly on her shoulders as so many people depended on her.

Sophie pulled herself out of bed and stretched. She didn't necessarily feel better. The pain of Keefe's betrayal still left a burning sensation in her mind, but she had gone numb. The pain was just a constant aching that never subsided. With no tears left to cry, she had no choice, but to get up. After getting dressed quickly, she stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen. Sandor followed her keeping his distance to give her space. Grady and Edaline were extra chipper as Sophie walked in sleep still lingering in her slow movements.

"Good morning!" Edaline called with a smile as she served Sophie breakfast.

Sophie mumbled a response followed by a yawn.

Grady patted her on the shoulder and said, "Edaline made your favorite breakfast."

The gooey food was diamond shaped and looked like French toast, but tasted like a fresh buttery pancake. Sophie bit into it eagerly, the buttery smell wafting into her nose. The texture was light and fluffy. It melted in her mouth almost like cotton candy, but still left a satisfying sweet taste. A smile tugged at her lips, almost making her forget about the problems that she soon had to face.

"So, Alden hailed me earlier," Grady announced casually.

The carefree moment shattered away. Sophie's worry creases reappeared.

"He invited us over to talk, Biana and Fitz included," he elaborated pausing hesitantly before continuing. "Tiergan and Magnate Leto with be there too, and Dex. We will leave in about an hour."

"Alright. Thanks for breakfast," Sophie said with the best smile she can muster.

Edaline wrapped her into a hug and Grady kissed her on the forehead. Sophie's savored the moment wishing it could always be like this. Simple and normal. No threats of war hanging the air. A constant reminder that she was never truly safe. As she got up, Sophie felt the urge to pour all of her worries out to them. She opened her mouth, then closed and headed upstairs. This was her burden to carry, not theirs. She pretended not to notice the worried looks they gave each other as Sophie left the room.

Sandor gave her a sympathetic look as she walked into her room. Sophie attempted to make herself presentable after three days of moping around the house doing nothing. She took a quick shower, so her hair wouldn't look so ratty, and put on some fresh clothes. The blank look in her eyes was noticeable as she adjusted the collar of her cloak.

"Sophie, time to go!" called Edaline from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sophie responded.

On her way out the door, Sophie noticed her spy ball sitting on a shelf. Her arm reached for it hesitating for a moment before snatching it up. She whispered the names of her old family. An image swirled into focus. Her sister was pulling her parents along by their arms into an amusement park. Amy's eyes were lite up with excitement. Her parents smiled at Amy's jumpy eagerness. As her parents walk up to a park worker to ask something, Amy stood close by, scouting out the rides. Sophie smiled. A happy tear slipped down her face. Just as she was about to return the spyball back to its place, she noticed a flash of black in the background behind Amy. Suspiciously, Sophie pull the spy ball closer, her smile twisting into a frown. A cloaked figure was approaching Amy. A figure that beared the symbol of the Neverseen. A gasp escaped her mouth. Her parents remained unaware still in deep conversation with the worker. Amy herself didn't spot the cloaked figure.

Panic filled Sophie. Frantically, she thought of what to do as the figured creeped closer to her sister. Sophie reached her mind out to where her sister was. Her mind stretched searching for her sister's thoughts in a sea of human minds. Finally, she found her sister high excited mental voice, planning what rides she was going to go on first.

 _Amy!_

Confusion filled Amy's mind as Sophie called mentally. The figure was almost to her human sister.

 _Amy! Run! Behind you!_

Amy finally noticed the cloaked Neverseen, but it was too late. The spyball went black as the mysterious elf grabbed Amy's shoulder. Sophie's connection with Amy's mind was cut off abruptly.

"No!" Sophie shouted.

The Neverseen had went after her human family, and she had no idea why.


End file.
